<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pierre Cheval by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724140">Pierre Cheval</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Sex Toys, porn star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy is the star of Hermione's Porn film</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pierre Cheval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts">Frumpologist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks Frumpologist for the prompt: PORN STAR AU.<br/>Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck a duck right out of the pond!” Hermione gasped, pulling her vibrator out of her wet pussy. </p><p> </p><p>She had been indulging in her favourite Friday night activity: romance novel in a hot bath, glass or two (okay, the whole bottle) of rosé, followed by crawling into bed, inserting her sex toy of the week, and watching the latest DVD from <em> Clitflix, </em>an erotic video rent-by-mail service. </p><p> </p><p>Jessi, her best friend from primary school who she’d reconnected with after Hogwarts, had introduced her to the world of sexual awareness. Leaving Hogwarts, where sex-ed was non-existant, Hermione had been woefully innocent when it came to her own body, let alone men’s. She had kissed Viktor a few times, and Ron once, but neither events had bloomed into a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>After a few drinks with Jessi the first night they’d met up, the two girls had popped into Ann Summers. Hermione had been shocked by the things she had seen in the shop, even if they were tame by Jessi’s standards. She had started with a bullet vibrator. It had taken Hermione a week to open the package, and another two weeks to use it. Six months later it sat, now rather redundant, in a drawer full of sex toys that were better designed to pleasure her. </p><p> </p><p>She was currently using one that was curved to hit that perfect spot deep inside her. Normally she would have come by now, the stimulation combined with the graphic images on her telly too much for her. But instead of being muffled by her groans and gasps?/body, the buzzing from the toy in her hand filled her room as she watched the male lead of the porno start to remove his trousers. </p><p> </p><p>This was usually her favorite part; seeing a new dick for the first time. But tonight she was gobsmacked. Because the man that was exposing himself— <em> Holy Helga on a hot plate! That dick is delicious looking! </em>— was none other than Lucius-‘I was put in Slytherin because I have a fucking python between my thighs’-Malfoy. The same Lucius Malfoy she was supposed to meet with tomorrow to inspect his house-elves as part of her role in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.</p><p> </p><p>His hair was cut short and dyed brown, the way he had worn it for during the year the Ministry had made him live like a Muggle, which had included having to show his probation officer a monthly wage slip. The sneaky man had obviously ‘starred’ in this ’film’, then used the royalty cheques to get out of having to find a normal job like a normal person. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew she should turn the DVD off. Wanking to a DVD of someone you know, even if you’re not friends, was most likely a social no-no. <em> Well, I’ve already seen his dick, might as well finish. Plus, I know </em> Lucius Malfoy <em> , not - </em> she grabbed the DVD sleeve to double check - <em> Pierre Cheval. </em>She giggled at his name. Only Lucius would pick a name that meant ‘horse’ in French. </p><p> </p><p>Sliding her toy back inside her, she watched the woman choke on his dick for a few minutes before picking up the remote and fast-forwarding. She stopped when Lucius rolled a condom onto his cock and lined it up at her entrance. <em> I didn’t even know they made condoms that big. </em>She realised she was in trouble when her toy felt woefully small inside of her, and she wished she could switch places with his fake-titted, bottle blonde co-star. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding that coming was not on the cards for her tonight, she stopped the DVD and her toy. Knowing there was no way she would get to sleep on her own, she summoned a vial of Dreamless Sleep and prayed that she would forget about Lucius as a porn star before their meeting tomorrow. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Her plan to forget about Lucius did not work out. Making her morning tea, all she could think about was how much she wanted him. Well maybe not him specifically, he was probably still a blood purist elitist, but she wouldn't mind meeting ‘Little Pierre’. </p><p> </p><p>Even though Lucius was single due to Narcissa leaving him, Hermione didn't think he would go for someone like her. A twenty-one year old virgin whose only experience included dicks that took batteries, and a few kisses, was not something that would be enticing to a porn star. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head in an attempt to remove all thoughts of the film from the night before, Hermione went through her morning routine to ensure she would be on time for their appointment. She took extra care to make sure her bra matched the black lace knickers she was wearing. Not that she thought Lucius would see them, but just in case her shirt buttons popped open, or her pencil skirt ripped up the seam. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stepping through the Floo into the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, Hermione was happy to note that she didn’t recognise it at all. The Malfoys had obviously redecorated and ridden the house of the dark magic that had inundated it during the war. Natural light flooded the space from large windows, and the white tile floor gleamed in the sun’s rays. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger,” Lucius’ drawling voice greeted her. “Welcome to my home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning, Mr Malfoy.” She walked forward to shake his hand and noticed that he didn’t flinch when her skin touched his. “Thank you for allowing me to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You act as if I had a choice in the matter. I was given the impression that I had to comply or the Minister would be kind enough to book my favourite room in Azkaban.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must be special if they let you pick your own room. I’m sure it must have a lovely view.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a corner room on the top floor. The two holes on the wall allow for the ocean air to keep the foul smell at bay, but it is high enough that I don’t get much sea spray.” He smirked at her. “You should see about visiting sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds lovely,” she said, pretending to think. “But a little too nice for my budget.”</p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought you came from a family with money.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione joined him in his laughter. She could see how he had won so many people onto his side over the years. When he wasn’t being an arse, he was very charismatic.</p><p> </p><p>They made small talk as Lucius showed her around the Manor and introduced her to the elves. Hermione was pleased to see that all of them were well cared for and told her they were happy to be serving Draco and Lucius. She was surprised to see that the elves didn’t live in the main house, but in a small cottage in the woods behind the kitchen. Lucius had twenty elves that took care of the estate and each of them had their own room as well as a common area they shared. </p><p> </p><p>“I can see your shock, Miss Granger. I am aware you were acquainted with my old elf, Dobby. I did not treat him well. But I did learn that if you treat your elves with respect, their loyalty deepens and it is better for everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you learned your lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>They were walking into his study to finish some paperwork for the visit when he took off his outer robes, revealing his very Muggle-looking blue button-up and black trousers. Sitting on the sofa he’d indicated, Hermione felt her cheeks blush as she looked at him. All she could see was him in the film the night before and the way he had looked when he unzipped a very similar looking pair of trousers. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger, are you unwell?” Concern was etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She tried to gather her thoughts and keep her eyes from glancing at his crotch. “I’m fine. Just thinking about something.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius didn’t say anything, but she could feel his eyes on her as she completed her forms as thoroughly as possible . He sat down next to her and she had to hold her breath as he took her quill to sign in the places she indicated. She hadn’t noticed it when they’d been walking, but his cologne was the perfect balance of spices and something woodsy. She wanted to reach out and pull him towards her. Instead, she fisted her hands in an effort to keep them to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“If you tell me what’s bothering you, I can correct the wrong,” Lucius said quietly.  Hermione turned to look at him. He looked, not sad, but something about his expression was… <em> off </em>. “I understand you only knew me before, but I’m not that person anymore. I have learned that who your parents are, what your blood status is, does not determine if you’re a good person or not. </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry you are so uncomfortable in my home and my presence. I can’t change what happened, but I hope you will accept my apology for how I treated you, and for what happened here. I hope you will believe me when I tell you that I am a changed man and that my views are no longer what they used to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen your porn,” she blurted out so quickly the words all rushed together.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” she took a deep breath, “I’m acting odd because, last night, I accidentally saw that film you made.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius’ face went white as he looked at her. Hermione didn’t say anything because, well, what in the hell else was she supposed to say? <em> Your dick looks fabulous. Mind if I take it for a spin? </em> Lucius seemed to compose himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Yes, well. I am not proud of that, but it fulfilled my obligation to the Ministry in a mostly painless way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly painless? I would think having sex would be a pleasureable experience, not a painful one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would think?” He looked her up and down and Hermione felt herself flush with arousal. “You have not…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have not,” she said firmly. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t think there was anything wrong with being a virgin. Her teenage years had not left much time for sex, and she hadn’t dated anyone since. She wasn’t waiting for marriage, or even to be in love, she just hadn’t found anyone she wanted to sleep with yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t recommend doing what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t enjoy it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was horrifying. I have no problem with people who choose that profession. But it’s not for me. While I don’t mind having a friend join me and my partner, having a crew of twenty people watch and call out directions was not enjoyable. I had to use a potion to stay hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was torn between laughing at the idea of anyone directing someone during sex, and turned on at his admission of liking a third party joining  during sex. If she was honest, threesome porn films were her favourite. </p><p> </p><p>“The place was very dirty by my standards and the woman was a smoker, which I find very unclean. I actually cast a cleansing spell on her beforehand so I didn’t have to smell it, and cast every protection spell I could think of on myself. Afterwards, I took a potion Severus created,  a general antiviral and antibiotic, just to be sure I was safe because I know she’s...<em> performed </em> in a lot of films..  And then I got tested for all manner of diseases on a regular basis for a year afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Porn stars are actually very clean. They have to be tested for diseases all the time in order to work. She was probably safer than a woman you’d pick up at a wine bar, Mr Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I think since we are discussing my work in a sex film, we can be on first name basis.” He gave her a smile, letting her know he was comfortable talking about this. “At the time, I was just starting to change my views. I didn’t think Muggles were capable of preventing diseases. Needless to say, it was not my best work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you looked great, Lucius.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck! Hermione Jean Granger, you did not just say that? What in the hell is wrong with you?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smirked at her and she was pretty sure her knickers melted right off. He moved towards her and she froze, unsure how to act. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you now? How long did you watch it after you realised it was me?” he whispered into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit,” she confessed. </p><p> </p><p>“And did you come watching me? Were you a wet mess thinking about yourself in that woman's place?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I turned it off because my vibrator felt small compared to what I saw on screen and it wasn't enough.” <em> I already confessed to watching it, might as well tell him everything. </em></p><p> </p><p>“And is that what you want?” His lips were brushing against her ear as he spoke. He placed his hand on her thigh, his pinky finger sliding under the fabric of her skirt. “Do you want me to fill you with my cock? Pound into you until you come all over it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she breathed. </p><p> </p><p>Talking that dirty in his aristocratic accent should be illegal. Right then, she was pretty sure she would agree to anything he asked of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that the only cost I will have to pay for your silence? One filthy round in the sheets with <em> Pierre Cheval </em>and you’ll keep your mouth shut about what I did?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hermione pulled her head back in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“You think I don’t see what you want? You’re blackmailing me. Trying to have me buy your silence with my cock. Telling me how you ‘accidently’ watched a porn film with me in it. Women don’t watch pornography, especially virgins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius Malfoy,” Hermione snapped, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look at her. “Listen to me. I may be a virgin, but I watch porn all the time. I just haven’t found anyone that I want to sleep with. The only accident was that you were the star and I wasn’t expecting it. I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. Now either shut up and fuck me, or I will sit on that pretty face of yours until you get it through your head that I want you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hermione, Lucius,” Minerva leaned towards them. They were at a dinner hosted by Hogwarts for the school governors and, as Hermione was Lucius’ wife of two months,  she was required to attend. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard the story of how you two got together.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around the table, at which sat the highest echelons of British magical society. </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione was interested in checking out a horse I had, Pierre,” Lucius lied smoothly. “He was quite large.”</p><p> </p><p>“And were you impressed, Hermione?” McGonagall asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Very,” Hermione said, trying to keep her face straight. “Best ride of my life.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Lunamionny for her fabulous beta skills</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>